


rare as the glimmer of a comet in the sky

by daisylincs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Canon Compliant, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Prize Fic, Relationship Study, Short & Emotional, Songfic, introspective, long story short (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: Daisy Johnson +long story short.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	rare as the glimmer of a comet in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSoggySchuyler4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/gifts).



> For the genius of this pickup line - “are you an LMD? Because you're making me want to open a bottle of Haig with you after years of never drinking it." - even I am happy to write some Dousy. Day, congratulations, that was FAB, I really laughed so much and that was my total favourite line <333 I hope you like this short and sweet little prize!! 
> 
> As to the inspiration of this fic: Dousy isn't my OTP, but even I admit that they fit Taylor Swift's [long story short](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqQHa2HcGtM) beautifully well. And since Daisy will forever be my favourite girl, and her happiness my favourite thing, well... here we go xD 
> 
> Day, Winter Wonderland server - love you guys!! :D :D 🤗

Daisy Johnson had always been a fighter. From the moment of her birth, almost, that had been a guarantee - her mother had bent over her crib on her second day, her eyes kind but sad, and whispered, "The world will come for you one day, little one, but I will be there to protect you." 

She wasn't, though. She couldn't be. 

And Daisy had to learn to protect herself. 

So she did. She put up armour, crafted a shield against the chill of the orphanage, set up walls to protect from the hurt of being sent back again and again. She learned to guard her heart, and guard it closely. 

But despite herself, people snuck in - and time and time again, she lost them, which forced the cracks in her walls ever-wider, and her attempts to cover them up all the more desperate. 

_(MrsBrodyMilesMomDadLincolnCoulsonMay -)_

Long story short, it had been a bad time. 

But now… everything was different now.

She was all about him now. 

_Sousa._

He was everything steady, and trustworthy, and dependable to her restlessness and aching, lonely heart. She knew she could rely on him to be there whenever she needed it - "because when people like you run into those walls, you should have someone there to pick you back up." 

She hadn't asked for it, and she hadn't expected it. Hell, she had barely even _wanted_ it. 

But Sousa had just been… _there,_ caring about her like it was the easiest thing in the world, making sure she was happy and putting her so much in front of him. He had been there to prompt her to rest, and eat, and take care of herself, and there to back her up and encourage her to talk to her mother… No matter what, he was _there._

And he was there with this quiet tenderness, this gentle caring that floored her completely. 

She kept searching, _searching_ for some kind of flaw, some hidden secret that would tear apart this perfect, swoon-worthy image of his, because surely he couldn't be _this good,_ surely he couldn't _genuinely_ just care that much - 

But she found nothing. 

_Nothing._

Sousa kept proving, over and over again, that he _was_ really that perfect. He really _did_ care that much, and for no other reason than he thought that she deserved it. 

Daisy's walls started crumbling, then, and the war of words she shouted in her sleep started to grow quieter, quieter, quieter, until one day, the demons that howled and fought inside of her were gone. Melted away. By _him._

Because this _was_ real. Unlikely and impossible as it had once seemed to her, it was all for real. _Sousa_ was all for real. 

And Daisy… threw away her sword. She threw it in the bushes and knocked on his door, and embraced the feeling of warmth, safety and security that he brought with everything she had. 

She lived in peace now. _They_ lived in peace, unplagued by ghosts from pasts or chills that froze them down to their very bones. 

The demons didn't seem so looming and terrifying now that she was looking down at them from his arms, and the cold couldn't reach into his embrace.

Daisy dropped her sword, and left it lying there. 

If anyone came for them again, she'd be ready. But right now? Now she just knew there was more. 

So yes, she had been through a bad time. 

But long story short, she had survived. 

And more than that? She had _thrived._


End file.
